The lost Fairy
by RowanDeathbringer
Summary: A fairy tail story taking place where we are in the anime. is an AI main character is my own. DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN FT


**Prologue**

Rowan sighed, it was so fitting this blood red sunset, for her job. Disembodied heads surrounded her, their blood soaked her Katana. She leaned down picking up on of the many wolf masks that her job wore. A drop of blood dripped from the top of the mask, hitting her hand. Below her the ground vibrated, trees swayed. Roots groaned in protest. Rowan smiled as the ground fellout under her. This is the end, at last she thought as she fell. She hit the dirt with a thump. Her eyes glazed over as she saw the sun for the last time in this decade.

 **Chapter one**

Flarin hand sunk into the dirt. He began to dig, throwing huge piles of dirt behind him. "It has to be here," said under his breath. As he reached to the side grabbing a shovel. Flarin threw it into the hole, almost angrily. He heard the familiar sound of metal against flesh. Climbing into the hole he dug furiously, _that sound it was fresh, who is it and are they alive?_ Flarin grabbed an arm pulling the body out of the ground. It was strange, this body covered in strange glowing green tattoos. Who ever it was, was still breathing. Picking the body up he realized she was a girl, and those marks where words, names actually. One after another her read the names on her left arm; Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Mavis Vermillion, Precht…. And on her shoulder was the Fairy Tail guild mark. No way he said out loud as he studied the tattoos; she was Fairy Tail's greatest wizard, the only one who could ever beat Gildarts. Flarin smiled. He threw the girl on the back of his magic vehicle and drove off.

Flarin drove for three days, and not once did she wake up, not only that, but the arm where he stabbed her with a shovel never stopped bleeding. As night began to fall they arrived in Magnolia. From the center of town a huge guild hall could be seen, however it had been disbanded recently. He cursed. _Damn_ he thought, _now I have to find a member to take her._ He got back in the car. Stepping on the pedal he drove off toward the capital city.

Flarin sped straight to the hotel where Sabertooth was staying. He picked up Rowan, carrying her piggyback style into the building. At the reception desk he addressed the lacrima. It gave him the key for the room next to Sting's. Flarin sighed in relief. Dropping the girl on the bed he left, door ajar. Rowan was still covered in blood.

When Rowan came to, she was in a strange hotel. Above her a blond haired girl looked down worried. _This girl_ she thought, _is Lucy Heartfilia_. Rowan let out a groan, the pain finally getting to her.

Lucy looked down worried, was this really Rowan Deathbringer, _The Rowan Deathbringer?_ Her eyes wandered across Rowan's body, coming to a stop at her tattooed arm. She read the names of her old guildmates, coming to stop at the oldest names. _Zeref?_ Why was Zeref on the list? That's when it happened. Cold fingers clasped around her wrist. Rowan looked up at her at her "save him.''

Rowan looked up at Lucy, her hand still grabbed her wrist. "You gotta save him," she repeated. Her face contorted in pain she lay back down. Lucy looked at her, and the blood stained sheets. "Save who?" She asked.

Rowan looked up, "Gray. Oh and get me some fire please or even some celestial magic."

Lucy was officially confused, but did as she requested. She called on Loke. Loke appeared with a smile on his face. Rowan smiled, "long time no see Loke."

Loke turned around flabbergasted, "no way Rowan…." His excitement faded as he saw the state she was in.

"May I, " she asked.

"Sure," he replied frowning.

"Wait," Lucy said, "what are you going to do?"

Rowan looked up greedily, "I'm gonna eat him."

Loke and Rowan burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face obviously," they replied between laughter.

"Do you guys know each other or something?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah," Loke replied, "I helped her out on a job once."

"I am a Spacial Death dragon slayer," Rowan added, "meaning I can eat anything that can cause death to another, like fire and I am a Spacial dragon slayer meaning I can eat out of this dimension magic."

Lucy blinked. She was confused, "okay then."

Rowan looked at Loke, "hit me with all you got."

He did, and to Lucy's amazement she ate it. The marks on her arm glowed, her wounded shoulder turned a death-like back. Rowan bit her bottom lip, obviously in pain. However as the tattooes dimmed, her wounds healed.

Sweat formed on Rowan's forehead. It had been almost twenty years since she last saw her guildmates. She breathed in deeply, _who they resent her for taking on the dirtiest job?_ Walking on ward, remembered to call out a thanks toward the hotel. Lucy and Loke had saved her life only a day before. She feared that if she stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to leave. Rowan exhaled, not realizing that her breath had been held. To get out of the hotel, she had been forced to knock out Lucy and force Loke's gate closed. She ran.

When Lucy came to she was lying on the hard floor of her apartment. Above her was a disheveled looking Loke. She looked up, "what…"

"She left," he answered before she finished her question, "I don't know where she went yet."

Rowan sped along. She was fast even after being buried alive. Luckily the magic that saved her life then had been replenished. She reached the forest, _now then where is she_ Rowan asked herself, _Erza has a job around here somewhere._ A sword flew out of the tree. Just in time Rowan pulled out her own blocking it.

"So it is you," a voice said.

"Long time no see Erza."

"Yeah," Erza replied stepping out of the shadows.

Rowan smiled.

Erza was amazed, _was this a dream? No it could be_. Rowan stood there grinning like an idiot. Her face softened, she was so much like Natsu. All of a sudden angry, she attacked. "Why did you leave? I saw your work. We searched everywhere. You PROMISED!"

Rowan dodged her attacks. Erza attacked recklessly. She continued to yell. Rowan stopped. Tears rolled down both girls' cheeks. A cut opened up on Rowan's cheek. Erza stopped watching the blood drip to the ground. Upon contact the grass shriveled. But she didn't wipe it away or heal it. _Why?_ Erza's mind raced, _did she truly feel bad?_ Rowan eyes rolled back, and she fell. Erza's anger was replaced with shock. _What was happening?_ Gildarts appeared stepping out of the shadows.

He picked up Rowan, "don't worry I will take her from here."

Erza hesitated, about to ask a question. Gildarts shook his head "No she is not ok. She has a magic tumor."

Erza's eyes grew wide in fear. Deep down she cared for her former guildmate. Nodding she agreed.

Gildarts sighed dropping Rowan "Okay drop the act"

Rowan opened one eye "is she gone?"

"Yeah."

Rowan let out a sigh of relief, "That was a close one."

Gildarts noded. "I have a job I need you to help with," he said.

Rowan smiled already knowing what it was.

He looked at her seriously, "well we can't be seen like this. After all everyone thinks you are dead."

Rowan exhaled, "Very well but we will take turns." Her arms glowed a dark green, and she braced herself.

Gildarts used his destruction magic. After which he began to stuff her into magazines.

Days rolled by until one encounter with a traveling dou. Natsu and Happy had bumped into them. At one point a bag swap took place. A sleeping Rowan woke to hear the voices of Natsu and Happy. This was not odd, in her mind. She had felt the change in presence, and heard the trees sway in the wind. By the time Gildarts had come back, Natsu and Happy had dumped out Rowan and the magazines. A very embarrassed Natsu and Gildarts had brawled.

Rowan looked around the bustling city of Magnolia. The people had evolved around the disbandment of Fairy Tail. They held their head high and went to work like never before. She threw the bag over her back, allowing it to rest over her shoulder blade. She walked Northward unsure of her destination. Gildarts had sent her to shop and evaluate the town. Walking up to the steps of a clothing store, she peaked in. A long black trench coat, stuffed in the corner, caught her eye. It was beautiful. The coat was midnight black with blood red seams. It reminded her of her old coat.

A pompous woman walked up, "That coat, you don't want it."

Rowan looked up at the women, coat in hand, "Why?"

"It's cursed," she replied.

"I will have it," Rowan said pulling out some money.

"No need to pay, after all it is your death," she answered.

Rowan smiled, "do you have any other curses clothes?"

The woman looked at her oddly. She walked over to the check-out desk, pulling out a crate. Rowan was grinning. She grabbed the crate and headed into the dressing room. Pulling on fresh clothes felt amazing. She looked at herself in the mirror. Rowan was wearing navy green cargo pants with a maroon belt that was made of a tough, flexible metalloid. Her shirt was a blood red with a high collar and short sleeves. On top of her shirt she wore the coat she had found. The coat was clearly magical, as was the rest of the items. The clothing had reformed to fit her body. Rowan looked at herself in the tall mirror. Grinning she opened the dressing room door. Her body posture had a new look to it- no longer did she look defeated and haunted; she was strong and hard-willed.

Rowan left the shop noticing that the people of Magnolia had a new gilde to their step. _Why,_ she wondered, _shouldn't they be upset that Fairy Tail was disbanded?_ Walking over to a child she asked why everyone seemed so happy. The boy replied happily "Fairy Tail is getting back together."

She smiled to herself.

The boy looked at her, "you really should be more careful Rowan."

Gildarts walked down to the basement of the late Fairy Tail guild hall. Inside was the first master. Her turned around the hair on his neck standing up. Rowan was behind him smiling menacingly. Her aura had changed again, no long was it the good feeling, it was more bloodlust, I'm-gonna-kill-you style.

"Rowan? Are you okay?"

She glare at him, attacking at full strength. He dodged, realizing that his magic would have no effect. Her eyes had turned to a dark red colour. Out of the shadows walked a boy.

"Get him my pet."

"YOU!" Gildarts shouted refocusing on the boy.

Rowan was to quick she kicked Gildarts into the wall, knocking him down. He floated in and out of consciousness fighting to stay awake. "Don't do it," he whispered.

She raised her sword about to take the kill. She stabbed down.

She fell backwards, blood soaking into her new shirt. A sword stuck through her stomach. Erza cried silently as she took out the sword, "I'm sorry."

Rowan fell forward hitting her head on the wall. Her blood seeped out under her, "thank you."

"How dare you," the boy yelled, "She was my favorite puppet."

Erza turned around to face him, "No. HOW DARE YOU."

Porlyusica looked down at Erza. Then at the bodies she had dragged had drapped on her shoulders. "Come on in, you have much to explain." Erza lay down Rowan and Gildarts. Porlyusica got to work immediately, starting with Rowan. She undressed Rowan removing the coat and shirt. She noted how the shirt had absorbed the blood. * * * Erza sat, slumped against the doorframe, _why had porlyusica kicked her outside?_ She hugged her knees. The door opened and Gildarts walked out, holding a key. Erza got up, a lone tear rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry."

Gildarts smiled, "It's no big deal you know. She is tougher than she looks." Gildarts put his arm around her shoulder, "is it hard seeing me like this, all serious?"

She shook her head.

Gildarts, still smiling, patted a piece of paper against her armor, "have fun."

Erza watched Gildarts walk away, his footsteps silent. Turning around she walked over to the wooden door. She opened it to see a roughed up Rowan sleeping all bandaged up. Porlyusica looked up. Erza's eyes grew wide with alarm.

"She's fine, stop fretting," she said.

Erza walked over to Rowan stopping briefly to look out the lopsided window. She loomed over Rowan, her shadow making her face dark.

Rowan reached up grabbing her wrist with cold hands. Erza screamed.

Rowan laughed, "HA, I got you good."

Erza glared, "do you want me to stab you again?"

They smiled together, "so I guess I didn't kill you."

"Honey, it will take a lot more than that to kill me."

Erza sighed with relief.

It had been almost a five months after Flarin had found Rowan. An ever since then his luck had slowly dropped. He was a generally a lucky person that had learned to use his ability to benefit whoever he desired. However in the past weeks strange things had been happening wherever he went. The recalled one time when a bamboo shoot had grown out of the ground, cracking the stiff gray concrete in the process. It had been only a few centimeters away from impaling him.

After that instance he had made a mental decision to find Rowan and get her to undo whatever was causing these occurrences.

Rowan was back on her feet with in days, yet Erza still felt responsible for the wound. However Rowan was somehow grateful, happy that Erza had stopped her. Porlyusica had kicked both of the wizard out of her house, as soon as Rowan could stand. She had given Erza a key, black in colour. This key, Erza recalled Porlyusica saying, has the ability to send Rowan to the Celestrial World. It was created by that boy. Use it well.


End file.
